


Take My Hand

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [22]
Category: Ever After (1998)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever After fanvid made for festivids 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uixte1xo2m6oufg/take%20my%20hand%20signed.mp4)


End file.
